


as sweet as he may be

by getthemsneezesout2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Sub Louis, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getthemsneezesout2/pseuds/getthemsneezesout2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He blinks. Once, Twice. His eyelashes tickle against the smooth fabric. He can’t see. He’s got a silk scarf tied around his head, fitting snug and fixed in a knot at the back of his skull.</p><p>He’s hot. So hot, squirming and huffing under Harry’s soft kisses being placed right below his navel, his tongue darting out to taste the tan skin. Louis feels as if he’s in a sauna, like he’s been in one for hours.</p><p>He tugs against the tie that binds his hands above his head to the headboard with another one of Harry’s silk scarves, feeling hot against his skin. A frustrated whine sounds from behind his closed lips, his hips rising off the bed before they’re pushed back down into the mattress, Harry holding Louis’ hips with firm hands.</p><p>--</p><p>or: </p><p>Louis gets fucked with a popsicle (and Harry eats him out after)</p>
            </blockquote>





	as sweet as he may be

The room is quiet.

Except, it’s not. Not for Louis. Every sense is heightened, every touch is sharper. He hears the blood pumping south through his body, thudding in his ears. He hears the fan spinning around above them at low setting. He feels the artificial breeze catch on his furrowed brow, gleaming with perspiration.

He blinks. Once, Twice. His eyelashes tickle against the smooth fabric. He can’t see. He’s got a silk scarf tied around his head, fitting snug and fixed in a knot at the back of his skull.

He’s hot. So hot, squirming and huffing under Harry’s soft kisses being placed right below his navel, his tongue darting out to taste the tan skin. Louis feels as if he’s in a sauna, like he’s been in one for hours.

He tugs against the tie that binds his hands above his head to the headboard with another one of Harry’s silk scarves, feeling hot against his skin. A frustrated whine sounds from behind his closed lips, his hips rising off the bed before they’re pushed back down into the mattress, Harry holding Louis’ hips with firm hands.

They’ve been at this for hours. At least that’s what it feels like to Louis.

He bites into his bottom lip to stifle a sudden moan as he feels Harry’s lips press against the vein on the underside of his cock, his tongue warm and strong.

There’s a sudden shift in weight on the bed, Louis can feel Harry’s body move up, hovering over him and leaning to the side. He hears the bedside drawer open. The top one, most likely, because that’s the one they keep the lube.

Here we go, Louis thinks, his legs falling open as if timed.

The drawer slides shut, and Harry’s back to sitting on his calves between Louis’ legs. “Eager?” It’s the first time Louis’ heard Harry’s voice since he pressed a soft kiss to his lips and reminded him of his safe word.

Louis huffs out something that could probably resemble a, “Fuck off,” if Louis could find his words. But it comes out as “Please,” desperate and caught in Louis’ throat.

The sound of a cap popping open sounds throughout the room. Harry coats a finger in lubricant, rubbing his fingers together to warm it up.

There’s a swift movement, and Harry’s digit slides into Louis’ hole with little warning, he moves his body over Louis, placing a kiss on his wet lips.

Louis sucks in a breath, cut off by Harry’s kiss, to which he blindly returns, desperate and eager for any contact he can get.

Harry’s lips advance down Louis’ neck, breathing in the faint scent of his vanilla aftershave. He takes the soft skin below his ear between his teeth, sucking and nibbling while working his finger further in, Louis’ rim clenching around Harry’s knuckle.

Louis wants to say something, he wants to ask for another finger, beg Harry to fuck him already, but he’s too focused on moving his hips up in an attempt to get any type of pressure on his prostate. But Harry knows what he’s doing, he’s avoiding Louis’ prostate, pressing his finger anywhere but there, and it’s frustrating, so fucking frustrating, because if it were just down, to the left just a--oh.

A second finger is eased past Louis’ tight muscle, supplying nothing but a brief tease to the bundle of nerves. He lets out a soft noise at the short burst of pleasure that shoots halfway up his spine, and he can’t tell if Harry did it intentionally or by accident.

“Harry,” Louis calls out into the air, his hands balled into fists. His heartbeat is loud in his ears, louder than before, a subtle gleam of sweat settling on his golden skin that he can taste on his cupid’s bow when his tongue swipes over his upper lip.

“Right here, Lou,” Harry peppers closed mouth kisses to his chin and cheek, to reassure him. “Doing so good, baby. Ready for another?”

Louis keens at the praise, straining to keep his head held up. “Yes, yes, please.”

Harry doesn’t waste much more time, using his spare hand to add another dollop of lube to his pointer finger, stroking Louis’ rim for a second, feeling the muscle relax further and taking the chance to nestle his third finger into the squirming boy below him. “Gonna make you feel good, yeah? Got a surprise for you,” Harry’s voice is low and collected, quite the opposite of Louis’.

“S-Surprise?” Louis stutters out, taking note of Harry’s still fingers. He wants to reach out and touch Harry’s face, tug his hair, be able to see his green eyes, dark with lust. It’s a lot for Louis, to not have that certain upper hand. But he likes Harry to be in charge when they’re alone. He allows Louis to be free, tranquil and serene. Nothing to worry about; nothing to think about. Because it’s just them. It always has been just them.

“Mhm,” It’s the last thing Harry says for a while, latching his lips onto the dip of Louis’ collarbones, working a dark love bite into the skin there.

Harry’s fingers start moving again, this time with intent. As if he intends on making Louis cum. He nails his prostate with the pads of his three fingers, moving them inside of Louis like he’s playing a piano, his fingers tapping and pressing into the wall of Louis’ warmth.

Louis’ back arches from the mess of sheets, barely given time to catch his breath. The sharp feeling of blissful satisfaction taking over every sense, his cock red and standing against his hip, and he needs so badly to be touched there, needs his release.

“H-Harry, fuck, Harry.”

“Gonna cum for me, Lou?” Harry speaks straight into Louis’ ear, a certain edge that pushes Louis even closer to his orgasm.

“Yeah, yes, yes, yes,” Louis’ words stumble past his lips, frantic and crying out.

Intense and demanding, he can feel his orgasm creeping up, familiar and all-too-urgent, he feels his abdomen tighten in anticipation for it, and then--

Nothing.

Louis' eyes dart open with a sudden gasp, still surrounded by darkness. His hole clenches around nothing, contracting and just hoping for the return of Harry’s fingers. “Wha-”

Harry’s breath is hot against Louis’ neck, and if it weren’t for a strand of hair dangling out of place and tickling Louis’ forehead, Louis would worry Harry is gone all together.

“I’m gonna be right back, alright, Lou? Not gonna go anywhere. Just gonna go get something, yeah? Think you can wait?” He speaks into Louis’ ear, thumb stroking his hip. Louis can tell from the weight displacement Harry is already half way off the bed.

He doesn’t want to wait, he really doesn’t. “Okay.”

Harry is back in the room before Louis realizes he’s gone. For that, Louis is thankful. His skin is still burning, his cock still throbbing, his breath still heavy.

From the side of the bed Louis can hear something crinkle, somewhat resembling the sound of a condom wrapper. Louis isn’t sure why Harry’s using a condom, they both got tested last month.

Harry sits back on his calves at the end of the bed, between Louis’ legs.

There’s a moment of complete stillness, causing Louis to squirm briefly until Harry’s hand is once again pressing his hips down into the bed. Harry’s taking too long. Louis wants to tell him to get on with it, but he doesn’t, because he’s a good boy, so he stays quiet.

It comes without warning, freezing cold and slippery, nothing Louis’ ever felt before. It feels like a ton of needles pricking his skin, like a bucket of icy water being poured over his entire body, causing every muscle in his body to tense.

“Oh!” Louis shouts, his body jerking up at the feeling of something icy cold pressing past his rim, the air whooshing from his lungs with the shock. “Harry,” he gasps, rendered nearly speechless, hands balled into fists and tugging at the restraints.

“I’m right here, Lou, ‘ve got you,” The rounded object sinks farther into Louis, chilling him from the inside out, sending shivers up his spine and causing goosebumps to erupt across his tan skin.

Louis’ mind is moving too quickly, he can’t think, can’t speak, can only gasp for the air that abandoned his lungs. He’s too busy caught between heaven and hell to think of exactly what’s inside of him, sliding deeper and deeper. His once hot body covered in perspiration is now a cold sweat, unsure if he’s freezing cold or burning hot.

“H-Harry,” He cries out again as the popsicle seems to run out of length, only five or so inches long.

“You good?” Harry makes sure to ask, his free hand stroking Louis’ thigh, comforting and gentle. He bends down to press a kiss above Louis’ belly button, his nose brushing against his skin.

“Oh, f-f-fuck,” A full body shiver runs up his spine, and Louis’ certain he’s burst into flames, angry and blue, icy and hot; an indescribable feeling. He clenches around the popsicle, his brows furrowing and contorting.

There’s a nudge against his prostate, testing and gentle, sending an intense pleasure jolting up Louis’ back, consuming his entirety. “Yes!” He sobs out, his leg kicking forward, toes curling.

He’s overwhelmed by the feeling; high in the clouds with it.

Harry takes the cue to start moving the popsicle inside Louis. Louis’ cock is half soft now from the frozen object moving in and out of him a slow and taunting pace, despite his arousal. He can’t feel where the popsicle is inside of him, his whole body numb from the cold.

He’s fixated on the dull presses against his prostate, his back arching up with each stroke.

“How’s it?” Harry’s mouth is open against Louis’ stomach, licking at the skin and gripping his hip, holding the popsicle by the stick and picking up the pace.

“Oh, god, Harry, y-yeah,” He gasps out weakly, bucking his hips with fervency, hair messy and clinging to his forehead and side of his neck with sweat.

Harry’s lips travel up Louis’ body at a leisurely pace, his plump lips wrapping around Louis’ left nipple, tongue flicking out to tease the hard little nub. He gives a few strokes to Louis’ cock so he won’t go completely soft.

Louis squirms under the touch, little desperate whines forming in the back of his throat. His hips stutter into Harry’s touch, toes curling once more around the sheets.

It’s so intense, for Louis especially, and it’s such a complex sensation that balances perfectly between pain and pleasure, his entire body screaming and aching yet numb to the cold. Its contradictory, in the most heavenly and seraphic way.

“You love this, hm? Love being fucked, yeah? Doesn’t matter what’s fucking you, you’ll take it, and you’ll love it. Won’t you?” Harry grunts, his voice deep and low, just enough to send Louis under, hand moving fast to fuck the popsicle in and out of Louis.

“Yes, yes,” Louis cries out as he attempts to push himself down on the popsicle, biceps flexing and his fists pulling against the restraint, desperate to touch Harry, tug his hair, grip the sheets.

Harry’s properly fucking the it into Louis’ quivering body, pulling back to watch the melting popsicle drip from Louis’ hole, delicious and red making a mess between his thighs and trickling down the divot of his arse.

Louis whimpers, the popsicle becoming thinner and shorter inside of him as it melts away with the friction of fucking him, he can feel it, tickling and dripping out of him, the tip still supplying prods to his prostate, edging on his orgasm.

“God, you’re so hot, Lou,” Harry coos, eyes fixated on Louis’ face, contorted with pleasure.

He doesn’t hear Harry, his own noises and the blood pumping in his ears loudly. Harry presses the tip of the popsicle against Louis’ prostate one final time, relentless and causing Louis’ head to fall back and his mouth to hang open, his Adam’s apple bobbing with each moan that leaves his lips, swollen and raw.

“HarryHarryHarryfuck--please--HarryHarry,” Louis sobs, eyes squeezed shut and muscles contracting, his short nails digging into his soft and clammy palm.

Harry pulls out what’s left of the popsicle from Louis, trailing it over his thigh.

Louis pants heavily, tears soaking through the scarf tied around his head. It’s arguably the most intense orgasm he’s ever had. His head hangs between his arms, mouth open and taking in soft gasps for air. It’s such a strange relief, to be able to clench his hole and actually feel it, to be aware of himself again.

It’s cold moving up his thigh, over his hipbone and making swirls over his tummy in the mess of cum, leaving behind the cherry flavored residue in its path. Harry moves it up Louis’ body, his chest, painting Louis’ collarbones with the popsicle, up his neck and over the crook of his chin, swiping the now small piece of flavored ice across Louis’ bottom lip, making it faintly look like he’s wearing a gloss, wet and shining so prettily. “Look so pretty like this, baby.”

Louis’ tongue darts out with a testing nature of curiosity, strangely desperate to taste what was just fucking him.

“Go on, love, you can have it,” Harry knows the thoughts going through Louis’ head right now, he grants him the permission he’s waiting for.

Louis lips wrap around what’s left of the cherry popsicle, sucking it right off of the stick and into his mouth, making a soft, content noise in the back of his throat.

Harry kisses Louis’ parted lips with a gentle dominance, tasting the flavor from Louis' lips, his mouth cool. He moves up to undo the tie around Louis’ hands, binding him to the headboard. He continues to kiss him as his slightly sticky fingers work to free Louis.

He slowly lowers Louis’ arms, his thumbs massaging his shoulders, tender as if Louis’ made of porcelain. His hands then undo the knot at the back of Louis’ head, being careful as to not tug or pull any of his hair.

Louis’ eyes remain closed after the scarf drops into his lap, which Harry throws somewhere off of the bed.

“Can you look at me, Lou?” Harry’s hands cradle Louis’ face, thumbs stroking over his cheekbones.

It takes Louis a few moments to respond, floating around somewhere in his mind. He makes an incoherent noise, taking a few slow blinks before his vision clears. His arms feel like noodles, his body feels numb, shaking and hiccuping in Harry’s arms.

“‘m all sticky.”

“Gotta get you cleaned up,” Harry lays Louis back on the bed, taking a few tissues from the side of the bed and wiping the drying cum from Louis’ belly. “Gonna get you all clean down there, hm? You alright with that?”

“Sensitive.” Louis’ voice is soft with a slight shake to it, he’s still working on getting his mind-to-mouth coordination back.

“I’ll be careful, love, I promise. Just gonna clean you up,” He takes Louis’ hips in his hands, moving him just slightly as to prop his thighs open.

“Okay,” Louis complies, his hands resting on his wiped down stomach and his eyes fluttering shut.

Harry returns to his spot between Louis’ legs, bending down to position himself, his tongue licking a slow, careful path over Louis’ dripping pink hole.

Louis gasps, his fingers tightening around the white sheets, and Harry is sure that if he wasn’t holding Louis’ thighs open he could’ve quite possibly had his skull crushed by Louis’ thighs with his reaction.

“H-Harry,” Louis whimpers, “‘m sensitive,” He reminds, his fingers moving down to thread through Harry’s hair.

Harry grunts in response, a comforting thumb rubbing against his hipbone. The taste of cherry is heavy on his tongue, better off of Louis than it ever would have in its original state. He continues to give little kitten licks to Louis’ hole, throbbing with each lick. He can hear Louis’ breath heighten again, his stomach moving up and down with his little pants.

Harry dips his tongue past Louis’ rim, earning a weak sob from Louis and a tug to his hair. His ventures farther, Louis’ sob getting louder, and his eyes squeezing shut.

“Ah, ah!” His voice shakes with his body, his thighs trembling against Harry’s broad shoulders. His mess of curls tickles the inside of Louis’ thighs, causing Louis to draw in a soft intake of breath.

“Sound so lovely, baby,” Harry praises before returning to licking up every bit of sticky excess, his tongue lapping at Louis’ thighs and his taint, drawing more noises from Louis, who’s quickly getting worked up again.

“C-Can’t come again,” Louis cries, sounding desperate and pleading. Most of the time he can come twice. But not today, not when his whole body is physically exhausted, screaming at him and his eyes drifting shut despite himself. “C-Can’t, please, Harry.”

Harry’s tongue takes a final pass over Louis’ hole before he pulls himself up, placing kisses to the tops of Louis’ thighs, switching between the two. “You don’t have to, gonna take a nap now yeah? Rest this little body of yours. So proud of you, did so well.” He brings himself back to hover over Louis, dragging his lips across Louis’.

“T-Thank you,” Cheeks painted with heat, Louis lets out a deep breath, welcoming new air into his lungs. “So sleepy,” He yawns, hands rubbing his eyes.

“Under the blankets, love? Or over?” Harry asks, his voice quiet and easy in the air, already pulling the edge of the duvet over Louis when he nods, shivering cooly.

“Think I liked that,” Louis mumbles tiredly, tucked under the comforter, eyes already falling shut, damp eyelashes resting atop his cheekbones.

Harry uses his thumb to wipe away the dampness on Louis’ cheeks, brushing a stray strand of fringe from his forehead. “I thought you would, Lou.”

Louis turns towards Harry’s chest, curled up and small in his arms. “Now get some rest. I love you.”

Louis’ breathing is already steady, his eyes shut and his nose crinkling up just slightly as he sniffles, cuddling closer to Harry. He’s fast asleep within a minute, safe and warm in Harry’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys :) so this is the first work i've posted in a pretty long time, im still getting back into writing and this is unbeta'd so i'm sorry if its a bit shit !  
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated !! thank you for reading :)  
> i hope you enjoyed it. come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://www.hedgehogkink.tumblr.com) !! :D


End file.
